1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotatable universal socket, in particular, to a rotatable universal socket which is adapted to plugs having various specifications, used to supply power.
2. Description of Related Art
The current specifications of sockets and plugs vary from country to country and from place to place. For example, there are duplex receptacles and triplex receptacles provided in different nations. The receptacle in some countries may be the dual round hole electrical outlet, but it may have different specifications in the other countries. In addition, current, voltage, and so on can also vary as geographic location is varied. To travelers and businessmen, it is a troublesome and annoying problem that electronic devices such as a battery charger, a laptop, a razor, and so on cannot match the local specification of the electrical outlet.
Hence, the industry has been developing various adaptors to fit into the specifications of sockets and plugs in different countries for the user. However, most adaptors are designed as an adaptor with a single specification, meaning that the user has to bring various adaptors which may possibly correspond with the local specification.